letters to my sweetest madge
by alwaysreading25
Summary: AU Her father was the head of a bank her future was set. His daddy was a coal miner after the war, he passed away leaving him to be head of the family. At the age of 14 he thought love would ever exist after the 30s. Until he met the bankers daughter. How could he provide for her and his family. She was better off with someone else, he had to put his family first. Set WW1 *GADGE*


Those wondering about my DP story I'm not quiting just on pause for time being I will come back to it. But I found a calling in Gadge I just wrote randomly because they just simply need to be a pare. This is an AU and I don't own the hunger games just wanted to have more Gadge

To my sweetest Madge;  
I knew you would find this note here. Sometimes I think I know you better then I know myself. To be honest I don't even know who I am anymore. You were my rock my everything. If anyone asked me what in my future I saw I would simply say you. You were everything I wanted and never thought I could have. Everyone made sure to tell me I was never worth you. I never believed it, till now. I am the scrum never deserving you, I can never amount to you. I'm disgusted with myself for what I have done. I have hurt you. I won't lie to you because I can do this one last thing for you. I can't provide you with the life you deserve. You grew up without hardship, a life with me would never be easy. I was in self pity the night after you told me how you turned down that scholarship to that big fancy university the one your dad wanted you to go to. To become a doctor, you said I was more important and that you weren't going to go. The only thing I will amount to is a coal miner I didn't want to weigh you down . So I drank my sorrows away. I was with another women. I know I'm a coward for writing this in a note but I couldn't do it in person if I did I would be on my knees begging you not to leave me. This is the single most hardest thing I had to do in my life but they say if you love something set it free. So that's what I'm doing setting you free, please just forget about me Madge don't look back just forward I'm the past. You deserve a husband who can provide for you and love only you alone so I wish you a life time of happiness you deserve everyday of it. When you leave your going to take my heart with you. Live life Madge go become a doctor or what ever you want and don't let me hold you back. Open your wings and soar.  
Always and forever  
Gale Hawthorne

Gale placed the white envelope in the drawer on top of her scetch book. Tears were streaming down his face. Her father was waiting outside. He said a quick goodbye to the room of the women he loved because this was the last he would see of her ever. Walking out and closing the door he walks to the front door. Her fathers on the porch. He turns around and smiles sadly at him. He always liked gale but he wasn't right for the mayors daughter no matter how good the boy was he couldn't let his daughter throw away her life. They shaked hands.  
"It's for her future son she just needs someone better don't take any offence, someone who can take care if her financially . It's just better for her." He nodded his head  
"It's just better for her" he repeated it in his head as he walked of the porch to his home dragging his feet. He felt like an empty shell. He had lied to her. She couldn't just throw away her scholar ship to that university for him. He told her he would never lie to her but he did. For her future.

He always did something spontaneous so she didn't think to much about why it was in her drawer. The single white crisp envelope with her name in his writing. She liked how he wrote her name like how the M was bigger then the other letters or how the g had this slight curve to the loop. He must have washed his hands because there was no coal smudges. Madge's heart was pounding in her chest. Three long years and he still made her heart pound.

The smile slowly began to fade, her lung felt like they collapsed. Her blood ran cold, a loud pounding was in her ear. She wasn't sure if it was her heart, she was pretty sure she didn't have one anymore since Gale stole her heart and left an empty shell.

By the time her father found her, she was a mess no longer being able to cry left her dry heaving.  
"It's for the better Margret"  
She didn't really want to pay attention she didn't really hear what he said.

His dad wasn't happy with what he wanted. His dad served in WW1 knew of the pain that came but couldn't convince his eldest son out of his decisions. To gale there was no other way, simply they needed the money the army paid good money.  
Simple as that.

Planning to make this a 4 long chapters this was just to intro. Keep reading to find out what happens REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW  
Alwaysreading25


End file.
